Swift of Foot
by HyperLittleCat
Summary: A girl and her twin appear with connections to our favorite monk, Miroku. Pairings listed inside. RnR please! :D:)
1. Meetings, Chapter 1

**Hi there. My first epic Inuyasha. Will be mostly IY/Kag, Mir/San, Ayame/OC and Kouga/OC. How's that:DDDDDD RnR. I changed Miroku's background a little. He shall now have lived in a village.**

**I don't own Inyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. Jingo is a name of a Japanese empress/goddess, by the way. Izanagi is a god name, too.**

**May 17, 2005.**

_Swift of Foot_

"Feh. Why should I care if the brat falls in the river? Why should I get him out? Tell me Kagome!"

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Sit, boy."

Inuyasha hit the ground with such force that even Miroku had to be astonished. How the hanyou could take it, he didn't know. Although Miroku had had a fine share of boomerang hits from Sango, bless her beautiful soul, it looked like a lot of pain.

Inuyasha mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "Osuwari my ass…" and pulled himself out of the hole. In an amazing act of kindness, however, he pulled the exhausted Shippo out of the river, and, dropping the kitsune in the grass, ran off into the surrounding forest.

"Houshi-sama, did I just see correctly? Did Inuyasha do something kind for Shippo?"

"Yes, my dear Sango." The demon exterminator suppressed a giggle at this. "He has done the first nice thing in his life."

Shippo grinned and said, "Wow! Who thought he had it in him!"

Kagome sighed, and replied, fixing Miroku with a glare when she noticed Sango was within groping range, "Shippo! You stop laughing! Inuyasha is doing his best to be nice! And Miroku. Be good! Or you may get an Osuwari, too."

The quiet observer chuckled softly and ran to his sister.

"Jingo!" The boy called when he was within range. "We have visitors!"

Inuyasha ran deeper and deeper into the forest, rather embarrassed by his kind actions regarding Shippo. He liked the brat, it was true, but Kagome wouldn't need to know that, would she? 

Wait. He smelt a demon. A cat-like one.

Jingo grinned and flicked her tiger-like tail. A hanyou was nearby. Would this result in some fighting? She hoped so, and called in her tigers.

Izanagi, her brother, grinned. Those people hadn't got a chance.

The two twin tiger-demons armed themselves, Jingo with her brass knuckles and Izanagi with his two katanas.

Inuyasha loped to Kagome, hoping the cat-youkai didn't attack them. Sango and Miroku were well enough fighters, but a pack of demons were not exactly the easiest foes.

"Kagome!"

The young miko looked up from a small pot of ramen. "What, Inuyasha?"

"I smell demons."

This was all the explanation Sango needed. She swiftly lost her kimono and armed herself with the Hiraikotsu, while Miroku loosened the prayer beads.

Inuyasha led the way to the demon-hiding place. He explained that he thought that there were tiger demons in the small glade, and that they were most likely, "...like that mangy wolf and his friends."

Jingo felt suddenly nervous. Would her amazing speed, from the strange jewel shard in her left leg, be enough to beat this inu-hanyou and his friends? The monk unnerved her. He seemed like someone from the past, the past before the accident leading to her transformation to a demoness.

Oh well. Fighting had to be done, and, seeing that the tigers were back, she told the tigers to wait while "Jingo and Izanagi the leaders of the pack, the generals of war" went to investigate.

The hanyou led the way to the only accessible opening, and was met by a very war-like Jingo.

"Who are you that wants business here?" Her white hair tied back, and dressed in tiger skins, she was a strange sight, rather fearsome. Her brother was dressed much the same, yet he had two visible katanas on his back, where the girl had no weapons. They should be easy to fight, he thought glibly.

"I am Inuyasha, and these are my friends and comrades." Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga and Sango loosened her boomerang. Kagome got ready to draw her bow, and Miroku stood in silence, trying to find the problem in this scenario. The demon was oddly familiar.

"Hanyou, I would wish to fight you. No one else" The demoness fired a icy glare at the demon exterminator "No one else. Understood, hanyou? Good." Inuyasha flinched, the word 'hanyou' stung like a whip. "Although, I might request that you relinquish the sword which tears the Wind-Scar. I have no fondness for wind. Iza, leave. Look after the tigers." Her brother grumbled and stomped off.

Inuyasha blanched. How did the wench know of the Wind Scar? No matter. She can have it her way, he thought, I will _still_ win this fight. He handed the Tetsusaiga to Kagome, warning her not to try to draw it, and got ready to kill this prideful cat-youkai.

"My name is The Tiger Princess, a name you all will fear once this battle is over!" Jingo cried.

No one noticed Miroku's face, as he put together the pieces of a puzzle long unsolved.

Jingo clapped on her brass knuckles, and struck the half demon in the stomach with such speed and ferocity that Inuyasha had to reel back. They continued like this, with Jingo not quite beating him, but keeping the upper hand in the battle.

Miroku finally got the whole picture, and jumped in, as Jingo dodged the blows dealt by Inuyasha. "Jingo! Jingo, don't you remember me?"

Jingo stopped moving, and took time to study the monk. Her face slowly turned from an angry warrior look, to a reminiscent grin. "M-Miroku? Is it really you?"

"Who else could it be? I _was_ your best friend." He strode over and hugged her, oblivious to the confused, shocked, and, from one woman, jealous looks he was receiving from his companions. "What happened to you?" He looked her over. "You used to be human!"

"Used to. When I disappeared, something happened, and I was changed into a demon." She cast an untrusting glance towards his companions. "We'll discuss it later. Now, may I be introduced?"

"Oh yes. Inuyasha was the man you were fighting, and," He grinned mischievously. "Beating. Inuyasha, this is Jingo, my best friend while I lived in the village."

"And nothing more!" Jingo added nervously.

The inu-hanyou and the cat-youkai shook hands nervously. "I bet you would've fought better with the sword." Jingo said, in an attempt to make up for her rash actions regarding the fight.

"Damn right. Would you happen to know of a demon called Sesshoumaru?"

Jingo's face darkened. "The bastard. He was the one who did this to me."


	2. Explanations, Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

After saying this, Jingo walked off. "Don't follow me, or face the consequences." Inuyasha, being, well, himself, tried following her, to be met with two growling white tigers.

Inuyasha looked confused, and asked, "Could someone please tell me why there are _white _tigers, and a white tiger demon in this forest!"

"No, sorry. Can't do that." Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome, and Miroku looked up, to be met with the sight of Izanagi, Jingo's brother. "I watched the fight. Good job, Inu-hanyou boy." Inuyasha fumed. Izanagi continued. "Miroku, how's it been?" He walked up to the monk, and the clasped hands. "Still keeping the ladies in check?" He gave Miroku a devilish wink, and Kagome giggled, while Sango fumed. Izanagi caught site of this and chuckled. "Well, one of them."

"Quiet, Izan!"

"Sorry, I am like my twin sister. I have no clue of when to be quiet." Laughing even harder, he too disappeared into the forest.

"_What was that about_? Who are they!" Inuyasha asked, quite confused, and a little angry.

"Well, I'll give you the background. Or, at least, what I know. Jingo, Izanagi, whom I call Izan, and I were best friends while growing up. After my father got swallowed into his Kazaana, a bunch of bandits came to what was left of our village. They killed most everyone, except for the women, Jingo, Izanagi, and I, because we were hiding in the temple. After a while, Izan got restless and wanted to go outside. Jingo couldn't let him go alone, and they left me in the temple to investigate outside. After a very long time, I went to go check outside, and I saw Jingo, and Izan, but mostly Jingo, putting up a struggle, as they were being kidnapped. Two bandits had caught them, and soon more came. I watched them being carried away until I could barely see them in the forest, and then I followed for a while. Once I got to the bandit camp, I saw Jingo and Izan being spirited away by someone very odd, and it looked like Sesshoumaru. Which brings us to a question for you Inuyasha: Why did you ask if she knew Sesshoumaru?"

"I smelt him on her. Honestly! That girl and her twin are odd! Calling me hanyou and Inu-hanyou boy. Feh."

"Well Jingo and Izan were always quite odd. One warning for you, Inuyasha… Jingo is very much like me. Might try and seduce you." Kagome turned white. Miroku went on. "Very flirtatious, though not up to the level of my charm." This made Sango and Kagome mad, and he earned a bonk on the head with the Hiraikotsu. "What?"

"Charm! I have other names for it, you hentai houshi!"

"_Very_ amusing conversation."

"Who are you, wench?" Inuyasha snarled. Standing before them was a beautiful woman, with pitch black hair, ivory skin, and the greenest right eye one could hope to see. The other eye was hidden by an eyepatch.

"I am not your concern. I see you have met my adversary, Jingo and Izanagi of the Tiger tribe. They are boars, although they did name you," Here she looked at Inuyasha. "correctly. _Despicable Inu-hanyou boy_." The woman spat, and her eyes turned red. Inuyasha could just spot very long teeth, like fangs. She smelt like a demon. "Well, I see that the hanyou has a trainer! Is he a domesticated _dog_ then? Kagome, if that is your name, did you teach this _dog_ to sit, yet? And Monk, with your wind tunnel, won't you try and suck _me_ in? I should like to see you try." By now, Inuyasha was running toward her with the Tetsusaiga, and, once he got to about ten feet of her, he hit a barrier. "Yes. I _might_ be a dark miko. Unlike you, Kagome, and that _Kaede_. Stupid old woman."

"Shut up Kaminari! You have said enough! Die!" It was Jingo, with Izan close behind. They ran at her, one with two katanas, and the other with claws, and brass knuckles.

Kaminari transformed into a hideous old woman, with scars running tenfold all over her face. The eye patch was still there.

"This, Miroku, Inuyasha, and all the rest of you, is my chief enemy. Kaminari has slaughtered many of my tigers. I was the one who gave her those scars. And I will be the one to kill her!" Jingo cried.

Izan, however, did not agree. "I will kill her. She killed my wife!"

"We both will."

Inuyasha moved to draw his Tetsusaiga, but Jingo fixed him with a look that clearly said, This is our fight.

Kaminari looked at Jingo, and grinned wickedly. "So, how goes it being a _concubine_ of a _demon lord?_"

Jingo turned red, and snarled. "I am not his wife anymore. He was a cruel man, and did not deserve my love."

"What, an_ inu-youkai _lord not to your tastes?"

Inuyasha paled. This _Jingo_ had been one of Sesshoumaru's many wives?

**A little short, I know. **

**DISCLAIMER. (this counts for all chapters) RUMIKO TAKAHASHI OWNS INU AND FRIENDS(and enemies) ETC. I OWN JINGO AND KAMINARI AND IZAN AND etc. :D:  **


	3. Fights, Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

**Yes, for the purpose of this story, Sesh has wives.**

**Shippo and Kirara's sudden absence will be explained in this chapter. :D**

Before Inuyasha had time to confront Jingo, she and her brother rushed at Kaminari, katanas and claws drawn. They hit a suddenly visible barrier, and fell back, Jingo nursing an apparently harmed arm. "Damnit!" Jingo snarled. "Izan, it is time to call them."

Suddenly, Izan roared. At least a dozen tigers streamed out of the surrounding forest. "Miko woman! Miroku! Destroy the barrier!" Izan called out, his voice coarse.

Kagome and Miroku got to work immediately. Drawing one of his sutras, Miroku smirked at Kagome. "Lady Kagome, at the count of three, shoot a purifying arrow at the barrier. Inuyasha, your sword may be able to penetrate the shield. Rush her after Kagome shoots."

"Isn't that a little much, monk? Why can't I just destroy the barrier with my Wind Scar?"

"I fear that the Wind Scar alone will not work."

"Right you are, monk. Fwehahahaha!" Kaminari floated above them, cackled madly, and flew towards the tree that Izan and Jingo were climbing, decided to taunt Jingo, threatening to tell the oblivious monk what she had meant when talking about concubines and demon lords.

"Keh."

"And what is my place in all of this?" Sango asked, feeling ignored, and wary of the wildly laughing, old, one-eyed demoness.

Jingo jumped down from the tree and ran up to her. "Lady, once the barrier is broken, you will help us kill her. She is a demon of no small water."

Kagome started. There was a glow in the tiger demoness' right leg! "Jingo? Is there a Shikon Jewel Shard in your right leg?"

"Maybe. Yes. You are right, miko." And with that, she ran to the tree her brother was hiding in, and joined him in berating the dark miko.

"Why didn't I sense it before? She has no unnatural speed, that I can see." Kagome was quite confused, why hadn't she sensed it before now?

Miroku signaled Kagome away from her thoughts, and poked Inuyasha.

"One…" Kagome drew her bow.

"Two…" Kagome put an arrow to the string and Miroku readied his sutra. Inuyasha drew his sword.

"…… THREE!" Miroku and Inuyasha ran towards the barrier. Kagome shot her arrow. The Sacred Arrow made it to the shield first, and cracked it. Inuyasha hit the shield with the Tetsusaiga next, and cracked it some more. Miroku stuck the sutra on the barrier last and it broke.

Jingo jumped off her tree and Izan followed. The tigers ran in front, and they ran smack into Kaminari's newly summoned forces.

"So you broke my barrier, eh? Well, monk, don't even try to suck in these new demons! They have been loaded with poison. Naraku did that specially for me." Kaminari cackled madly again, and the whole party rushed the hundred-strong group of demons.

At the end of the battle, there was only Kaminari left. As she cackled more, Jingo growled, "Nobody but me 'n Izan go after the witch. Got that!"

No one questioned her. Maybe it was because she looked commanding. Maybe they were scared of her. But it was probably the dozen scary white tigers behind her that did the trick.

Kagome jumped. "Where is Shippo? And Kirara! I haven't seen them since we met the tiger demons!"

Sango paled.

**Somewhere **

"Kirara, where are we? I miss Kagome. Why did you lead me to this village?"

"Meow." The two demons walked around the deserted village, and when they saw a temple, the neko cat growled and changed into her larger form. "Grrr…."

"Kirara, is there a Jewel Shard in there?" The cat nodded. "Is it dangerous?" The cat nodded again. "A big demon has it?" The neko shook her head. "A small demon?" Kirara nodded. "'Kay! Let's go get it!" Kirara changed back. Better for stealth…

**Back To Wherever They Are Fighting**

"Inuyasha! We have to find Shippo and Kirara!" Kagome commanded.

"Yes, find your kitsune and neko. Leave me and Jingo to do the fighting. Come back when you find them. Goodbye." Izan waved them away.

Inuyasha motioned Kagome to get onto his back. "Sango, Miroku! Can you keep up?"

"Yes, of course." With that, Inuyasha bounded off, with Sango and Miroku in close pursuit.

**The Deserted Village**

"Heeheehee! Do you think a little cat demon and a kitsune can kill me?" The rat demon chuckled.

"Who are you calling little! Kirara can easily get you! _Fox Fire!"_ Kirara transformed into her larger form, and Shippo burnt the rat demon to an almost crisp. Kirara finished it off. A Jewel Shard fell to the ground.

"SHIPPO!"

"KAGOME!" Shippo bounded into Kagome's arms. "Kirara led me to this deserted village! See! A Shikon Jewel Shard!"

"Good job, Shippo. You got him good." Inuyasha walked into the temple, with Miroku and Sango huffing and puffing behind him.

"Inuyasha, shall we head back to Jingo and Izan? I think they may need us," Miroku gasped. Kirara walked up beside Sango and Miroku, they mounted, and she sped off, with Inuyasha, Shippo and Kagome leading the way.

They rode in silence, with Miroku not even attempting a grope, and with Shippo being quite, for once.

Once they made it to the old battle sight, now littered with tiger corpses, they watched in horror as Kaminari strangled Izan to death with vines, while Jingo watched, tied to a tree. "IZAN! NOOOOO!" The tiger demoness broke free of her bonds, and ran at Kaminari. "You killed my tigers, you killed my friends, now you kill my brother! Die!" But the crone vanished. "No…" She fell to the ground and sobbed.

Miroku leapt from Kirara and walked over to Jingo. "Are you okay, Jin?"

Jingo got up, and ran away to the surrounding tree. Her eyes were very red, and she seemed to have tiger stripes on her pale face.

"That demon crone is in league with Naraku. That makes her an enemy," Inuyasha said quietly.

Miroku was looking the way she ran. "Izan and Jingo were very close. This could have finally broke her heart."

A single huge white tiger walked out of the woods. Kagome could tell that it was Jingo.


	4. Charms, Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AN: I'd like to thank my non-existent reviewers…. NOT! REVIEW PLEASE!

-Recap- a single huge white tiger walked out of the woods. Kagome could tell that it was Jingo.-

Jingo hid in the woods. She knew that her demon side was struggling to control her mind and body. But if she let it, Jingo knew that she would become a ruthless killer, and possibly harm one of Miroku's strange friends, or even Miroku himself! After a short struggle with her less demon-like side, her tiger instincts took hold.

First, Jingo grew white and black fur all over her body. Then her claws lengthened considerably, and she changed to tiger form. Jingo finally let her eyes become cat-like, and with a mind like an animals, she stalked out of the forest.

Miroku paled. "Inuyasha! Don't hurt her!"

Inuyasha shook his head reluctantly, and watched the demoness, suddenly reminded of when he himself gave in to his demon side. "No, not unless-"

"Don't hurt her at all!"

Yet Jingo still pounced at them, with a feral roar. She attacked Miroku surprisingly, and he dodged the blows, for she was extremely slow, compared to her speed before.

"We have to subdue her somehow!" cried Sango, who was watching Miroku dodge claws and fangs.

"She was afraid of fire… Shippo, use Fox Fire!" Miroku yelled back.

"I'm on it." Shippo grinned toothily. "_Fox Fire!_" The flames surrounded Jingo, and she froze, and fainted. She stayed in tiger form, however.

"Good work, Shippo…" Inuyasha whispered quietly. He walked over to the tigress. "Well, maybe…" He grinned evilly. "Maybe we should get her a sit charm."

"Good idea… Inuyasha! SIT BOY! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!"

Inuyasha was sit into oblivion, and for what reason, he knew not.

Miroku walked away from the humorous sight. Izan had been his best friend… As the day progressed, he buried the boy, and said a prayer at the grave. At nightfall, he wandered back to the camp, where the subject of his current thoughts was sleeping, with his dear Sango nearby. Kirara was sitting with Sango, and Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo were nowhere to be found.

"Sango, where have the others gone?"

"They are fighting again, Mir- I mean, Houshi-sama."

"Sango, you can just call me Miroku. I hate the formal title."

"Uhhh… Okay, Miroku." Sango tried the name out warily.

"Well, how is Jingo, my dear Sango?"

Sango ignored the flattery, and replied, "She is still sleeping… Do you think we should go to Kaede with her, and get a sit charm?"

"That would be the best idea."

The two dragged Jingo onto Kirara's back, got themselves on, and flew off.

At Kaede's Hut

"Yes, I do think it would be best, seeing as how she could be dangerous. Besides, have ye noticed if she has had a temper like Inuyasha's?" Kaede observed the tigress, still sleeping, who was now on a cot in the small hut. Sango and Miroku had explained the whole situation.

"When we were children, yes, she had a very bad temper." Miroku winced, remembering when she had lost it when he told her that she wasn't good enough to become a demon slayer. How funny it would have been if she had became one, and then become a demon!

"Well, I'll get to making the charm. Which of ye will hold the power of the command?"

Sango looked at Miroku. "He will, won't you, Miroku dear?" Her voice held the slightest bit of venom in it, and Miroku paled.

About An Hour Later

"Well, Sango, I still think you should have the power to sit her!" Miroku was getting desperate; Jingo was up, and her eyes looked no more human then the first time he saw her in tiger form.

"Well, Miroku, ye had better try out the charm, hmm? I bet that it will awaken her from the tigress form, and make her human again! So, ye try it out…." Kaede seemed to be enjoying the big joke too.

"Oh no…. Sorry Jingo…. Sit, Jingo! Sit!" Miroku watched with something akin to amusement as the tigress hit the ground, hard. She changed back to her human-like form.

"What the hell was that for!" Jingo screeched ferociously.

"Well, it is for when you become a tigress, and cannot change back." Miroku was having trouble explaining, Sango could tell. And Sango was enjoying every moment of his anxiety.

"Anyways, it could really help out-" An angry demoness pounced on Miroku.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you." Jingo's eyes flashed red.

Kaede shuffled away. _Better take a page out of Myouga's book, _the old woman thought. Sango noticed, and winked.

Meanwhile, Miroku had gotten up, and was circling Jingo warily. "You shouldn't kill me because I am beautiful." He said, with an air of self-confidence.

"Oh, well. I suppose I do need the stupid charm, don't I, eh? Well, I won't hurt you, my dear Miroku…" Miroku smiled. Victory… "Much… Hehehe." And with that, yet again was Miroku pounced upon.

Sango couldn't contain her mirth anymore; she burst into hysterical laughter. Jingo looked up, giving Miroku an ideal chance to escape. Instead, he just sat there. His fingers twitched.

"What is it, Madame Demon Slayer?"

"Don't call me that; I'm just Sango. Tell me, did you two act like that as children?"

"Well, usually Izan and I would beat on him…. - What! Miroku!" Miroku got a slap in the face, leaving a red hand mark. His hand twitched again. "Damnit! Miroku! HENTAI! Hands off, idiot!"

Sango winced. "He does that to you too? What a hentai houshi."

"But, ladies, I am but a man, and beauties like yourselves-"

"Save it monk. Well, I might be as bad as you; I am a bit of a flirt after all. But promise me that you won't grope anyone again, unless asked."

Sango paled. She had tried this many times, and always Miroku found a loophole.

"Well, my dear Jingo, I will on one condition… Will you bear my child?"

Jingo's eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed several times, like a fish out of water. Sango felt sorry for the girl, as Miroku had pulled that one on her several times. Finally, the demoness found her words. "Hell no! I'm a demon!" Her voice lowered. "Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't. You know how half-demons are treated." Her voice went back to a near scream. "The deal is off!" She stomped off into the nearby forest.

"Well you blew it, Miroku." Sango said, her voice faking a cheerful tone. "She's going to get lost, and you screwed up the agreement. I knew it." Jingo came back a second after she said this. Her embarrassment was obvious.

"Should we go back to your camp? I don't know the way back, and," She attempted a pompous tone, making Miroku smirk, and Sango laugh. "You definitely need my help."

"Really, then, so you've decided to travel with us? It would be nice to have another competent fighter, right Sango?" Miroku asked saucily. "I mean, seeing as you and I are the only reliable fighters in our group-". Sango burst out laughing, and Miroku grinned. Jingo just shook her head amusedly.

"Why don't we just head back to camp, okay? I really need to return."

And so they flew back on Kirara, with Miroku up to old tricks, Sango slapping him for the same old tricks, and Jingo proceeding to rant on about how the female race was infinitely superior to the male race.

"-and we don't try and do hentai things such as what you try, you fake old monk! Which leads to another thing!-"

"Jingo, be quiet! Somebody is coming!" Miroku muttered. "I can feel it."

With Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo, a Few Minutes Before

With Shippo's extremely _valuable _help, Inuyasha and Kagome managed to resolve their problems, but not without several screamed curses, a few sits, and a bruise on Inuyasha's head.

Inuyasha was now sitting on the ground, looking up at Kagome, who was cradling a sleeping Shippo.

"I still don't see why we should let someone like _her_ travel with us. I mean, we don't even know if she can be trusted!" Inuyasha, surprisingly, hadn't revealed to anyone yet that Jingo, the subject of their current debate, was an old wife to Sesshoumaru.

Kagome ignored him, and said quietly, "I think we should be getting back to camp. The others should be getting worried."

The young miko jumped up onto Inuyasha's back, and he bounded off.

Back to Miroku, Sango, and Jingo.

Jingo bared her fangs and lengthened her claws. Sango quickly changed into her demon slayer clothing. Miroku got into fighting stance.

Imagine their surprise when Inuyasha and Kagome appeared.

"Jingo!" Miroku hissed, as he fought down a blush. "Why didn't you smell them coming!"

"My senses are dulled. Sorry." Jingo muttered sheepishly, as she slunk into the forest.


End file.
